


Want

by amyfortuna



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied Violence, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has secret and filthy desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

I want to see him kneeling, hands spread in supplication as if to a god.

I am foolish; he kneels to no one.

I want to see him chained with golden links, bound with tender deceitful words, mouth forming silent words of love and devotion.

I am mad; he loves me not.

I want to see his body, caught in love’s exquisite agony, bent back in my hands until a mortal’s body would break, and breathing harsh in my ears.

I am hopeless; he will not turn to me.

I want to see if an Elf could bleed for me, could hunger for the taste of my blade sliding along skin, just enough to break it.

I am lost; he would not have his beauty spoilt.

The burning gaze of his eyes sears me. I am worlds undone by his deep-hidden fierceness. I want to tame him, want to crush him like a lily in my hand.

Because I am Aragorn and he is Legolas, I will not touch him.


End file.
